


The Party

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Niall, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Liam, Drunk Louis, Drunk Niall, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love Confession, M/M, Mentions Of Larry - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Top!Harry, bottom!Zayn, clingy louis, dont read this its terrible, envy - Freeform, everyones drunk except zarry, frottage sorta, i hate tagging this shit, mentions of ziall - Freeform, past larry, so much drama, sub!zayn, this is really stupid tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been crushing on Zayn for ages. What happens when he finds out the older lad feels the same? Sex of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This s really embarrassing, i

"Z, aren't you ready yet?" Harry asked impatiently. "We're going to be late! You know Liam hates that!"

"But my hair, it's not good enough." Zayn started freaking out. "And I can't find my mirror!"

"Zayn! Your hair looks perfect! You spent the last hour doing it! We can't be late to the party!"

"But my mirror!" he sighed, searching still.

"You don't need a mirror for the party. We're going to be dancing the whole time anyway!"

"Fine," the older boy muttered, turning to face Harry.

"THANK you! Now come on!" He grabbed a tan arm and dragged him out the door.

"Um, when does the party start?"

"At ten, and now we only have fifteen minutes to get there, and Li lives half an hour away!" Harry said, hurriedly locking the door to the flat and unlocking the car door.

"Sorry," Zayn murmured, climbing in and looking out the window.

"It's okay," he sighed. "We should have left with Louis." He carefully pulled into the traffic.

"Of course you want to go with Lou."

"Z, come on, don't start that again!"

"Start what?"

"You fucking know what. What's your problem anyway? Every time I say Louis' name, you say something ridiculous."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being good enough for you!" Hazel eyes widened and quickly looked back out the window.

"What?" Harry glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't think about it."

"Do you...fancy me?" Zayn's only reaction was a blush. "I take that as a yes."

"Stop the car, Harry."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, speeding slightly.

"Please, Harry." Green looked into brown eyes and saw the panic there.

"No because you're going to run and we need to talk about it."

"What if I don't want to?"

Harry shrugged, but his voice took on a sharp tone. "Then maybe I will spend some quality time with Lou. He has a very nice bum." Zayn looked at his shoes. "Do you know what Lou asked me before he left?"

"What?"

"He wanted an answer. See, a few weeks ago, he asked me to be his boyfriend, but today I told him no. Do you know why?" The Arab boy shook his head and looked up. "Because I love someone else."

"Oh!"

"Do you know who it is?" He shook his head. "Well what about I give you some clues, eh?"

"Okay..."

"Well, he's one of my best friends, he's a little shorter than me, with gorgeous hazel eyes and really dark hair that he spends an eternity fixing." Zayn blushed deeply and Harry smirked. "Figured it out yet?"

"I-I think so."

"Good. So does that mean you'll finally shut up about Louis?"

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Just don't do it anymore. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And another thing..."

"What?"

"No more using Niall to make me jealous."

Hazel eyes widened. "How did you know...?"

"It's kind of obvious now," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, but Ni's so cute. Not to mention a decent kisser."

"Is he? Lou's not bad either."

"I'm guessing I can beat him," Zayn said smugly.

"What makes you so sure?"

The older boy licked his lips. "Wanna prove me wrong?"

Harry laughed. "I would pull over now and snog you senseless, but Li's already going to blow a fuse, so you'll just have to wait."

"Well then," Zayn moved closer to him and kissed his neck, "I'll just tease you."

"Zayyyyn, stop it." He moaned as Zayn found all the sensitive spots, and bit teasingly, leaving small bruises. "Zayn, seriously, stop."

"You don't like it?" he asked, nipping more of the soft skin.

"Yes, I do, but you're distracting me and I don't want to crash."

"Fine then," he said, pulling away. "No more lovebites for you."

"That's okay. But you'll be getting plenty later." The younger boy grinned devilishly at the thought of devouring the other. "So...out of curiosity, how far have you actually gone with Niall?"

"Harry," Z shook his head, "I wanted to make you jealous, not hurt you. We only snogged."

"Good to know," Harry grinned, his dimples showing.

"What about you and Louis?"

The smile disappeared. "Lou and I are...complicated."

"I see," Zayn said, slightly hurt.

"It's not what you think. After the X-Factor, we actually dated, but we broke up because he loved Eleanor...and I love you."

"But now he wants you back?"

"Looks like it."

"I'm glad you said no."

"When he first asked me, I told him I had to think about it."

"Do you still love him?"

"It wasn't that," Harry sighed. "It was because I thought Ziall was a thing. I thought I'd never have a chance."

"Sorry," Zayn grinned.

"Rubbish. I didn't say no because I thought you liked me. I turned him down because I didn't want to deal with his shit.

"What do you mean?"

"Louis has daddy issues, particularly when he's drunk and he drinks more than Niall, which is saying something. He gets really needy."

"Oh."

"Yup." Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"How late are we?"

He glanced at the clock. "Shit, I don't know anymore. But we're almost there."

"Sorry if I made this awkward."

"You didn't," Harry said softly. "It's good we talked about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

His eyebrows shot up. "You guess? As if you didn't like biting me!"

"I loved it."

"And you'll love me fucking you into the mattress, won't you?"

Zayn's eyes widened as Harry's words went straight to his jeans. "Yeah."

Harry glanced down. "Eager, are we?" he smirked. "You won't be able to walk for a week." The older boy let out a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. "What's wrong, Z? Too much?"

"I just don't want to walk into the party with a big boner, thank you."

He grinned wickedly. "But it'll be so much easier to suck you off if you're already hard. I'm gonna make you scream so loud-"

"Harry!" Z complained as his member stirred to life.

"It's going to be a lot louder than that, love."

"Fuck you, Harry Styles." He looked down at the bulge in his pants. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Maybe later, Z. And that sounds like a YOU problem. But hey, think positive. This is nothing compared to how you'll feel when I'm hitting your spot hard and fast, am I right?" Zayn groaned in anticipation, making the younger boy smile. "Oh look, we're here." He pulled into the driveway and looked around. "I wonder where is everyone?"

Z stared daggers at the boy opposite him. "I don't know."

"It looks like only Ni, Li and Lou are here."

"WHAT?!" he shouted in mortified horror.

"Aw man." Harry smacked a palm to his forehead. "I forgot that when Li says party, he means the five of us and alcohol. I swear, ever since that second kidney..."

Zayn wanted to die. "I'm not going in there. No. Nope. No way, not happening."

"Oh yes you are. Unless, of course, you'll just sit in here and take care of that problem yourself."

"But they'll see it and...fine." Zayn gave up, stepping out of the car, Harry as well, and slammed the door. "You'd better fuck me good."

"Sure, we'll just go upstairs. But I guess you can't scream after all."

His eyes widened. "Harry...you mean...you're going to fuck me, and not let me scream?"

"You can't...unless you want the lads to hear you." Green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh hell. Just hurry up, will you?"

"Just for that, I might have a few drinks before I go upstairs." He grinned cheekily and rang the doorbell.

Liam opened the door with a big smile, beers in hand. "Hazza! Z! You made it! Here, have some beer." He shoved the cans in their hands before jumping on Niall, who was sitting on the sofa drinking vodka straight from the bottle, which Liam knocked from his grip and it landed on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere, making the two boys laugh.

"Awkward," Zayn muttered.

"Harreh! You took so long, and oh my god, I love you." Louis rushed over to put his arms around the curly-haired boy."

"Louis, you're drunk, get off."

"I am not!" he pouted. "Why you don't love me?"

Zayn shook his head, put his beer on the table and went upstairs. "Hey, what happened to Zayn?" Li asked from Ni's lap, looking around in confusion.

"Louis, GET OFF!" Harry struggled to pull himself from the eldest boy's grip. "Nothing, Li. He's just feeling a little down. I'll go comfort him.:

"But Harreh, I want to dance with yooou!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't just go up?" Daddy asked worriedly.

"Nah, I got it."

"But Harreh, I've been waiting all night to dance with yooou! And I wanna fuck you, Harreh, cos you don't love me-"

"Lou, for fuck's sake, get off!"

"Come on, Louis, let him go." Li went over and pulled him away, promising more alcohol, leaving Harry to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Zaynieeee."

The tan boy walked into the hallway. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey Zayn," he grinned, flipping his hair.

"Can you help me out here? I've still got that problem that YOU caused."

"What problem could that be, I wonder?"

"Stop the teasing. Please."

"Teasing?" he pushed Zayn into the wall, grinding into him. "Who's teasing?"

"Fuck, Harry," he moaned.

"Shh, none of that, Zayn. Can't have the boys overhearing." He ground into him again, leaning in to nibble his earlobe.

"But I-I want you."

"Okay, but no moaning." He pushed him into the bedroom. They just stared at each other until Harry smirked. "Well? Going to show me your stellar kissing skills or what?" Zayn crashed his lips to Harry's, pulling him close. Harry responded enthusiastically, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Please, Harry, hurry up."

"Someone's eager." He kissed down the tanned neck. "Take your shirt off." Z complied and Harry continued his trail, stopping to bite the collarbone, leaving a purple bruise, before kissing down to his pants, pulling at the belt buckle.

"Harry..."

"Shh." He pulled off the offending fabric, stroking Zayn's length through his boxers, making the older boy bite his lip hard. "You look distressed, Z," Harry smirked. "Is something wrong?"

"Only that you're driving me crazy and I can't make...fuck, can't make a sound. That might...mm, have something to do with it?"

"Poor Zaynie," he chuckled, sucking him through his boxers, watching the boy beneath him writhe in pleasured agony. "Poor Z, can't scream." He pulled the boxers off in one swift movement, grabbing the swollen cock and teasing the head with his tongue.

"Harry," Zayn growled. "If you don't do something to make me shut up soon, I will scream so loud, the neighbors will hear it."

The Cheshire boy grinned wickedly. "Do it, I dare you. But I already know you won't really." He leaned down and took the entire length in his mouth, making the older boy tug on the curly hair, moaning softly as he bit his lip, panting heavily when Harry hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down.

He pulled away with a pop and smiled sweetly. "Aren't you going to scream?"

"Oh god, I want to," the tan boy responded, staring into green eyes.

"I know. You want to come all in my mouth too?" He nodded, his breath coming in shallow gasps. "You're such a slut," Harry smirked, taking Zayn's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Z threw his head back, letting out "ah ah ah"s of pleasure. Harry hollowed his cheeks, humming again, the vibrations making Zayn moan loudly.

The younger boy pulled back with a laugh and pumped him fast. "Come for me." And he did, his eyes shut closed, arching off the bed, a slur of obscenities and filthy moans escaping his lips as he spilled over Harry's hand.

Haz licked his hand and smirked. "All better?"

"Much better."

"But see, now I have a problem."

"I can fix that."

"Yeah? How?"

"I can either give you the best blowjob ever, OR you can fuck me so hard, I won't walk straight for weeks."

Harry grinned, his dimples showing. "Kinky. Which do YOU want to do?"

Zayn pushed him, so he was lying on his back, and pulled his shirt off. "Both." He pulled off his pants and reached into his boxers, lightly squeezing his cock.

"Mm, Zayn..."

"Shut up." He squeezed harder. "You're not going to make a single sound, do you understand?" Harry's eyes widened at the older boy's sudden domination, and he nodded. "Good." Zayn pulled off the tight Hilfiger boxers, pressing slow hot kisses to his hipbone until he squirmed and panted. Satisfied, he wasted no time, taking Harry's length all the way in, making him clutch at the sheets. Remembering Harry's earlier trick, he sucked hard and hummed, watching the younger boy fall apart under him. He reached up and massaged Harry's balls, pulling away with a chuckle when he groaned. "You close, babe?"

"So close..."

"Then fuck me."

Harry's dark eyes, snapped to Zayn's. "On the bed. Now." The older boy obeyed as Harry got the lube and slicked his fingers, shoving them into Zayn's hole.

"Harreh!"

"Shut up," he smirked, scissoring his fingers. "You want me to come inside you? Make you dirty?"

"Ye-e-esss...please, I want you now."

He complied, pulling out his fingers and slicking his length. "You ready?" he asked, lining up with the little pink hole.

"Yes." He let out a loud moan as Harry slid into him. "Oh my god!"

He thrust in and out, quickly finding Zayn's spot. "You like that?"

"Yes yes, just like that! Nngh. Harder. Faster."

Harry sped up, slamming rhythmically into that bundle of nerves, pushing him closer to the edge. "Shit, Z. You're so...fuuuuuck, tight."

"So...full. I'm gonna come..."

Harry reached around and grabbed Zayn's dick with his large hand, pumping him. "Come with me." He let out a loud moan as he shot his load in Z's hole.

The bedroom door banged open. "Harreh, do you-HOLY SHIT!"

Zayn came in ribbons on the bed and Harry's hand, screaming. When he'd focused enough, he saw someone in the room who wasn't there before. "Louis""

"Zayn, why are you fucking my boyfriend?"

Harry pulled out. "For heaven's sake, Lou, we aren't together."

"Why would you fuck a slut, Haz?" Louis asked, sashaying over and sitting in his lap. "I'M your slut."

Zayn tried to hold it together as he crawled under the blanket.

"No, Louis, get off."

"Harry, you're my boyfriend."

"Lou, you're drunk. Stop it. Z, what are you doing?" He pushed Lou off and pulled back the blanket, climbing under it. "Come here, baby." The tan boy allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's arms. "You okay?"

"Sore," Zayn mumbled, rubbing his bottom absentmindedly.

"Harry, why don't you love me?" Louis pouted. "I'm telling Niall you slept with Harry, Zayn."

Haz frowned. "You weren't actually dating Niall, were you?"

"That's what Niall just said!"

"We weren't dating!"

"It sounds like Niall thinks you are."

"He does!" Louis shouted. "He wanted me to come get Z so they can smooch!"

Zayn looked confused. "But we talked about it."

"Yeah, well, he's shitfaced right now, so..."

"Actually, he's sober. Designated driver, you know!" Louis laughed loudly.

"Lou?" Liam called. "Is everything alright up there? I need help with Niall, he just finished another bottle of vodka."

"Okay! Hey, Niall! Your boyfriend misses you!" Lou sang, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know he took it that seriously."

"It's okay. I know you're mine." he pulled the blanket up around them, so they were warmly snuggled.

"Haaaaarreeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Niall ran into the room. "Liam took my bottle of vodka!"

"That's because you're already pissed, Ni. You don't need anymore."

"Pfft. I'm sober. At least, that's what Louis told me."

"Ni, your words are slurred. But Zayn has to talk to you. Go ahead baby," he murmured, rubbing Z's back softly.

"Niall, I don't know what happened, but you know that we weren't dating, right? You should have told me you had feelings for me."

Ni's blue eyes darted between Zayn and Harry. "Did you two...? Oh God, you did!" He stared at Harry. "You did this! You made him leave me!"

"NIALL!"

"He wasn't yours to lose."

"You know I liked him for a long time, Ni. You knew everything!"

"FUCK YOU, HARRY!" His eyes found Zayn's. "I'm so sorry."

"Niall, I think it's best if you leave."

The leprechaun nodded, walking out. "Louis! Open the next bottle!" He shut the door behind him.

"On that note, Zayn Malik, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'd love to." He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek.

"You can do better than that, love," he said cheekily and the older boy pulled him down for a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai ._.


End file.
